Deimos Legions
The Deimos Legions are the main fighting force of Deimos on surface of planets, asteroids and serving as marines on spaceships of Deimos Navy. The purpose of the Legions is to maintain order on the planets and colonies held by Deimos, their protection, and if necessary for conquest of new planets. While smaller compared to armies of other factions, they make up for it with high-tech equipment and extensive training. Origins After the foundation of the colony on Deimos, Imperial military has established a garrison of its marines. However, for its position far away from Homeworld, citizen of Deimos formed their own military organization of auxiliaries. After few years, as the planet was more and more colonized and the need for military was rising, the auxiliaries formed into modern Legions. When the Legions were larger than the Imperial forces on the planet, government asked the Empire to send out their forces off the planet, that Deimos is now capable of self-defending itself on its own, and declared independence. Imperial soldiers left the planet, and Legions started adapting to the modern art of war, preparing its men for a possible fight with any enemy of the Empire, and to become as strong as Karsol or Lykofos. Recently, the technological level of the Legions jumped when an independent AI, RTK-839-X, started working for the main military manufacturer on Deimos, Cramer Technologies. His invaluable experiences with weapons and military gear, and his ability to think off any design flaws and fix them, the legionnaires of Deimos became force to be reckoned with, with the invention of personnel armor powersuits and H.M.V.s. Structure Like the Deimos is based on the ancient Rome back on Earth, the military of the planet is based on the Roman legions, as evident from its name, applied to the modern warfare. The main fighting component are legions, which maintains its own supplying, equipment and sometimes also specialized combat role and strategy. The structure of military units and the command is as follows: The strength of the military units can vary, but the number of men in legions is maximally thirty thousand. When three and more legions are assigned to the same objective, they form a legion corps led by the most competent and experienced commander, who is promoted to High Legate. Other Legates have to listen to the orders of High Legate, but can outvote him if the orders are against the interest of the Deimos. This method is applied in all levels of military units. When commanding officer is killed or leaves his office, one of the junior officers is promoted and chosen to take his place. In rare cases the new commander can be assigned from another unit, but this dont happens often. Command The Deimos Legions is responsible for all ground military operations of Deimos Self-Defense Forces, and for this reason the command holds large power in the society. The commander-in-chief is president of Deimos. The second commanding position is Supreme Legate, who is equivalent to Navy's Grand Admiral. Supreme Legate is responsible for all operations of the Legions, being active in planning of the operations or approving them. The current Supreme Legate is Thena Andreadis, a brilliant commander and strategy mistress. Below the Supreme Legate are commanders of the Legions, Legates and High Legates. Each Legate controls one Legion, with all its things like maintenance, internal command, requisition and other. High Legates are renown commanders, who were promoted to lead for an operation of more Legions, called Legion Corps, out of the rank of the present Legates or assigned from the High Command. When the joint operation ends, commander is kept the rank of High Legate and continues the commad over his Legion. Between the Legions and Supreme Legate are High Commands, a composition of several commanders, both Legates and High Legates, who are responsible for operations over territories held by Deimos military. Legates holds the position in High Command without personally leading any Legion at the time. Currently there are three High Commands, a Home High Command, stationed on Deimos and its surrounding colonies and systems, Vermiculo High Command, which controls the planets and systems in Vermiculo Nebula, and Limen High Command, stationed on planet Sierra Musoli and with assignment of forming a defense line by Northern Federation's territory. Recruitment Legions Marine Corps "Sons of David" Extreme Combat Task Groups Technology Vehicles H.M.V.s Aircrafts Notable Units Blood Boars Zeta Unit Category:Factions